


Ashes to Assets

by Alconis



Series: Your Body is a Weapon [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Original Character-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: "James started to run his fingers through Vesper's hair, and the scent of honey became stronger around him. Her hand that had curled against his sternum stretched out, and it was cool and dry against his chest. He was reminded of how cool Kara’s hands felt, even in the heat of summer, and the smallness of the universe struck him in a flash and then it was gone."





	Ashes to Assets

**Author's Note:**

> James Singh belongs to [@yansurnummu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/).

 

"Oh no, not again / I'm stuck with a valuable friend / 'I'm happy, hope you're happy too'." - _Ashes to Ashes_ , David Bowie

 

James woke to blackness and the quiet white noise of being in space as his ship traveled toward Saturn. He stretched, shaking off his sleep quickly, and his keen senses registered the sound of soft footsteps. They came closer, along with the sound of the shuffle of soft fabric, then felt his mattress dip. In the dark, the arm that wrapped around his chest was slim and cool, and for a moment, he lost his thread of time. But the scent that filled his nose was honey and not jasmine, and he came back to himself as Vesper curled around him.

She made a noise that sounded like a small, distressed mewl as she tried to stretch herself along his back, and he remained motionless as she huffed and twisted and shifted the coverlet to arrange herself against him. When she stilled, there was only the sound of breath and the heat of her against his spine as the quiet around them grew thicker. Then, after a few breaths, she sighed.

“You’re too tall, turn over.”

James made a quiet bark of laughter and rolled in his tiny, cramped bed. “Have you ever considered you might be too short?” His words were thick and whispered in the dark, and he rolled in place to make room for her to burrow against his chest. He put his palm against the back of Vesper’s head to draw her against him, and he closed his eyes as she nuzzled under his chin.

“I already know I’m too short,” and her words were hot against his neck, “but _someone_ needs to tell you that you’re too tall, and Charlie won’t do it.”

James could feel the curve of her smile and the whisper of her lashes against his skin. “Charles isn’t in any position to say anything to anyone about being tall.” Her breaths were growing slower, and he kissed the crown of her head. “But I’ll mention it to him.”

“Good.” There was a long silence, and then, “James?”

“Hm?” He started to run his fingers through her hair, and the scent of honey became stronger around him. Her hand that had curled against his sternum stretched out, and it was cool and dry against his chest. He was reminded of how cool Kara’s hands felt, even in the heat of summer, and the smallness of the universe struck him in a flash and then it was gone.

“Do you think we’ll find anything down there? Beyond whatever awful puzzle the Taken have made for us?” Those same slim fingertips slipped across his skin, and James admitted to himself that he wanted to find her lips and kiss her.

“I hope so,” he said, swallowing his eager nature for a few moments longer. “Otherwise, I would rather skip Saturn and simply go back to Phobos.”

“Hm.” This sound was warm and round, and she shifted up in his arms to push her knee against his thigh. She let her free hand move further up his shoulder and around his neck, drawing him down to her so her words sat in the space between their mouths. “Kara would rather have been here, I think, but I wanted her to stay with Asher. Someone has to keep him from murdering any well-wishing guardians that keep passing through on pilgrimage.”

James bit back a laugh, settling on smiling against her lips as she rolled her hips against his. His first kiss was lost in her smile as well, as she laughed with her bottom lip against his teeth. For a moment, the only sound was their breath in the dark and the movement of their hands against each others’ skin.

He found her bottom lip again, sucking on it then swiping his tongue against it. The sound she made pulled memories of a cool, autumn night and bright neon signs out of thin air. Her mouth opened, and she pushed her own tongue against his, and it was warm and wet and made his gut twist. He moaned loudly, and she pressed in further, riding his thigh as she fucked his mouth with her tongue. She bit and sucked, and she cried out so sweetly when he returned the favor. James found himself moving toward her as they broke apart and she moved backward.

After she’d pulled away, breathing heavily, his hands moved to find purchase against her skin as she twisted to lay on top of him. She looked down at him with bright eyes, burning in the dark, and wrapped her thighs around his hips. James could feel the heat of her against his erection through their sleep pants and when she shifted and began to rut against him, it pressed the damp fabric between her legs against his now-aching cock.

Vesper leaned down and continued to kiss him even as his own hands found now-familiar dips and hollows of her neck and shoulders. He traced circles over her back as he found the bare skin below her shirt, and he pushed at the loose fabric to pull it up and over her head. It tangled around her thin arms and shoulders, and she laughed, the sound loud in the darkness, as she pulled free. When her own chest was bare, she put her hand against his collarbone and threaded her other in the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged.

A low, warm pain blossomed at the nape of his neck, making his cock twitch and his hand grip at her hips. She lowered her head down to kiss him once more, rough and fierce, and they moaned in tandem as their lips met.

Finally, she pulled back sharply, sucking in a breath as her hips thrust against him. “James, I’m going to ride you, ok?” She pushed at her pants and he pulled, their hands clumsy and tangling in the dark. When he could feel bare skin beneath his palms, he let out a loud exhale of breath.

“Ves, you do whatever you want, just,” and he stopped, breathing heavily as he helped her pull his own pants off. She pushed at the thin grey tank-top he wore, soft from age, and nearly as soft as her skin until he pulled it over his head and threw it across the cargo bay. “Do whatever you want, just… don’t be gentle.”

He could see her smile in the dark turn wicked and sharp. As she rutted against him, his cock slid between her lower lips and he could feel her wetness soaking him. With an inhale, she pressed up and held herself over him, her strength holding her _just_ above his cock. “You want this, don’t you. You want me to fuck you, use you…” She caged his head with her arms, resting on her elbows, and she kissed him again, and her breath sounded like “want you, need you” in a rhythm in time to his pulse. Her cunt was so close… close enough for him to almost push up and slide home. He unconsciously shifted as she pressed down with her hips and arched back. And just like that, he was inside her.

Vesper cried out and then sighed as he filled her, and then James felt her hands find his. She grabbed them and pressed forward, pulling them to rest on either side of his head. A current of electricity seemed to run through him that went straight to his cock, and she gave him a coy smile even as she held him down. He felt her weight shift into her hands and push her hips against him to set a brutal pace.

As she rocked her hips in a steady, sharp rhythm, her words were a whore’s prayer of curses and encouragement. “James, I want you to come inside me, I want you to taste yourself while you fuck me with your mouth.” She paused, catching her breath and leaning down to kiss him roughly, full of breath, and a kiss that was mostly her teeth against his lips. They fucked like that until James fell back with a gasp, hitting the back of his head against the pillow. Vesper curled inward so that she could find the tendon in his neck and bite at it, making him whimper and thrust up to push himself deeper.

When she keened at the motion, he tried to match her pace, but he could feel the pleasure building up behind his eyes and his balls tighten. It was too much, and as much as he wanted to last for her, it was _just. too. much_. With a loud moan, James came hard, stars behind his eyes, and he felt his release pulse inside her.

They were still for a moment, then Vesper pressed her palm against his cheek, and the warmth of it made him realize his eyes were still shut. Opening them, he could see Vesper, silhouetted in the darkness, looking at him fondly.

“Good boy,” she said between breaths, “You can follow directions.” Her smile was brilliant, and as his eyes adjusted, he could see that she was flushed and violet and her eyes were bright. “Now, you get to make me come.”

James chuckled a little, breathless, and gestures for her to sit forward. “Would you come up here already?” He pulled at her hips as if to make her sit on his face, but she resisted.

“Give me a moment? My legs are like jelly.”

James moved his hands to her thighs, running them over her skin, and he could feel her muscles trembling and shaking under his palms. He sat up, and with a twist, he rolled them over so he could rest in between her knees.

“Just tell me I can still fuck your pretty cunt with my mouth.” He leaned down and kissed the inside of her thigh.

Her hand found his cheek again, patting it, caressing it, and running her fingers through the soft-rough hair of his beard. She then moved her hand up and threaded his hair between her fingers. He arched up into her touch, then James felt her push hard on his head to guide his mouth toward the apex of her thighs.

He could see how close she was, her lips full and flushed and ready, and he pressed a wet, open mouth kiss over her clit, sucking and lapping at it. She let out a soft sigh, which transformed into a moan as he shifted to lick at his cum that had spilled out of her already. He thrust inside her with his tongue, tasting her sweetness and himself, and he groaned in delight.

Above him, he could hear her erratic breath, and she would whimper each time he came near her clit. The hand in his hair never let go; instead, it pressed harder and harder as her thighs wrapped around his shoulders, trapping him.

Her voice was ragged as she began to beg. “James, please, I want to come now. Make me come.”

He let out a barely-audible puff of laughter that made her arch up against his face. James thought if Kara were here, she’d tell Vesper no. But James also knew that if Ves came now, he could get her to come again, and again, and again. She screamed so beautifully when she came.

With some great effort, he brought his hand between her legs and pressed in two fingers, then three, and James felt her grind down against his hand. He wanted to tell her how gorgeous she felt, how soft, how wet-hot-velvety she was, but he had to settle on taking her over the edge. He thrust in, three fingers curling up and his mouth working in time, and felt her legs start to shake.

The hand in his hair released, and he knew from experience that at, this point, she was gasping the coverlet, writhing and unsteady. She only needed a nudge and she’d let go. He kept thrusting with his hand but pulled back and put his mouth on the inside of her thigh — and then he bit down, sucking at the mark and lapping his tongue over it.

Vesper howled as she arched off the bed, her body pressing his mouth deeper, marking her, and James smiled against her thigh as she came.

She trembled and twisted in his arms as he moved up the bed and curled around her. They’d been here before, both soft and pliant and willing and suggestable, and for a second, there was a vague hollow in his chest where he felt the absence of their third. Vesper’s breath mingled with his as he ran his arms over warm skin, knowing that for her, she was blazing hot inside.

There was a pause, then he kissed her again, a little roughly. When he pulled back, he found her eyes and smiled. “I’d go another round, but I don’t think Charles would appreciate either of us being absolutely wrecked when we land on Titan.”

Vesper chuckled breathlessly. “No, I’m fairly sure he’d give you a tongue lashing.” She giggled and then yawned, distorting her words, “And you _want_ him to give you a tongue lashing.”

“Shush. Get some sleep.” He pressed her close, and he lay awake with her as her breathing evened out and she succumbed to the black.


End file.
